Frost's Friend
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A Rise of The Guardians and My Little Pony crossover. This is my second crossover hope you guys enjoy! Love the Rise of The Guardians movie!
1. Chapter 1

A Rise of The Guardians and My Little Pony crossover. This is my second crossover hope you guys enjoy! Love the Rise of The Guardians movie!

Chapter 1: Luna and Frost

-Equestria, Canterlot Castle 11pm-

"Luna... Luna, where is my sister off to now?" Celestia sighs as she paces around her throne.  
"Powers that be.." Celestia adds as she catches sight of Luna flying towards her room.  
"That sister of mine" Celestia says smiling softly.

-Luna's POV-

I smile as I do every time I raise the moon, I love seeing it shine down onto the world, and I also like talking to him.

"I do so wish I could speak to you more" Luna says.  
"I hated being that evil creature Nightmare Moon, but if she was never sent away. I would have never met you" Luna adds smiling at the moon.  
"Oh god's Celestia will be looking for me, I'll make up another excuse. I'll see you again, till next time Manny. Let your light shine down onto all the ponies of the land" Luna says flying back towards the castle.

-In another world-

"I so do wish you'd speak to me Manny. You speak to North and the others but not me. Why?" asks a boy about 16 in a snow covered hoodie.  
"Again with the no talking" sighs the boy.  
"Jack?" asks a voice off in the distance.  
"Frost you out here?" ask another voice in an Australian accent.  
"Over here" Jack says waving at the two voices.  
"You really need to stop flying so fast" says the first voice panting heavily.  
"I kept up, till North here tackled me to the ground" said the Australian voice.  
"I tripped, was mistake" North says brushing himself off.  
"Guys.. Look Bunny, North did not tackle you. North why are you not getting ready for Christmas" Jack says folding his arms.  
"Well first." North looks at Bunny.  
"Look there's a problem, Manny has not spoke to us for days now" Bunny says trying to stay warm.  
"Bunny! It's not that, Manny is allowed to not speak to us. It's a problem not in our world Jack but another." North says glaring at Bunny.  
"What?" Jack says confused.  
"It's better if we show you mate" Bunny says creating a hole by stamping his foot.  
"Wait.. I'm not" North says getting pushed into the hole.

-End of Chapter 1-

So what do you guys think of chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

A Rise of The Guardians and My Little Pony crossover. This is my second crossover hope you guys enjoy! Love the Rise of The Guardians movie!

Chapter 2: Only in Equestria (sorry for the lame title) 

-Jack's POV-

Jack watches Bunny pace around for about 3 hours now. North's off scratching his beard somewhere.

"You going to tell me what the big deal is now Bunny?" Jack says looking at Bunny pace.

"In a sec mate" Bunny says hopping on one foot.

Jack sighs and wait for Bunny to stop hopping.

"Bunny you know your egg guardians hate me" North says walking back from wherever he was.

"Hmm.. Oh North watch out for my stone eggs there in a mood with you" Bunny says playing with his ears.

"That's, never mind" North says sighing.

"Jack, wheres your staff?" North asks.

Jack shrugs.

"Somewhere!" Jack says hopping off a rock to land in front of Bunny.

"Am I ever going to get an answerer" Jack adds folding his arms.

"Oh, about what Jack" Bunny says

"WHY THE HELL YOU AND NORTH DRAGGED ME TO YOUR STUPID REALM" Jack shouts

"Frost, first never call my home stupid and second something is up" Bunny says

"Yeah but what!" Jack says.

"A great problem, not of our world but another Jack" North says.

"Ok but what" Jack says

"I said I'd show you mate, and I keep to my word" Bunny says.

-Celestia's POV-

"Luna, what's the matter" Celestia asks her sister.

"I don't know, I just feel weaker" Luna says almost on the brink of collapsing.

"Might be your tired sister, rest. The sun's up so sleep" Celestia says.

"Might be, I'll head to bed sister. Wake me for the rising of the moon" Luna says walking to her room

"I will sister" Celestia says looking towards the sky.

"If only there was a moon to raise" Celestia adds with a tear in her eye.

-Flashback-

Celestia is walking about the grounds of Canterlot Castle just after Luna headed into her room.

"I'm glad she met you Manny" Celestia says to the moon.

"She's getting better, the ponies are even opening up to her" Celestia adds smiling.

A cloud covers the moon, it makes the shape of a figure that Celestia has only heard tales of.

"No, not now, not when Luna is getting better, not now. I'll keep you away from her, I swear you'll never get your hands on her Pitch" Celestia says putting her magic to the limit to block the moon.

"Ancients guide my message, I so hope the tales are true. Please send the one of Frost to protect my sister" Celestia says putting her magic to the limit to set the moon and keep it there.

"I so hope the legend will not come to pass, if it happens then Luna could be lost forever" Celestia says with a tear in her eye.

-Flashback End-

"Magic is starting to weaken, but I know you got my message. My old friend Bunny" Celestia says with a silly grin on her face.

"I just hope the one of Frost will help" Celestia adds.

-End of Chapter 2-

I sorta did this last night after a relapse into the movie: Rise of the Guardians. I hope you guys like!


	3. Chapter 3

A Rise of The Guardians and My Little Pony crossover. This is my second crossover hope you guys enjoy! Love the Rise of The Guardians movie!

Chapter 3: Big change!

"What?" Jack asks.  
"I'd like you to go help!" Bunny says.  
"But a new universe!" Jack says.  
"Full of creatures that believe in you Jack!" North says.  
"Wait what?" Jack says.  
"North... is correct Jack, this universe has creatures that believes in you!" Bunny says!  
"What do you say?" North asks.  
"I..." Jack says.

-Jack's POV-

I nodded with a smile on my face.  
"Big problem!" North says.  
"I know!" Bunny says hopping towards a huge wooden door.  
"Wait what?" I say following Bunny.  
Jack.. You may not be able to return!" Bunny says with a grim look on his face.  
"I.." is all that I get out.  
"The world may change you Jack!" North says.  
"You still want to go now you know?" Bunny asks.  
"I-I do!" I say nodding; Bunny turns towards the door and kicks it open.  
"As soon as you set foot into the doorway, you'll be in a new universe!" Bunny says.  
"Well no time like the present!" I say jumping into the doorway.

-Transition-

I awoke to a group of ponies standing over me.  
"Uh hi!" I say towards the group.  
"Hello!" a pink pony says.  
"You ok sugar?" a pony says wearing a cowboy hat.  
"I guess!" I say rubbing my head with my hoof; wait hoof, I notice my changed shape. No longer human on two legs, but a pony on four.  
"Stupid Bunny!" I add looking at the group.  
"A b-bunny did t-that to you?" a pony asks hiding behind the pony in the cowboy hat.  
"P-hahahahahaah! You got hurt by a bunny!" a blue pony says with a rainbow mane.  
'So who are you?" I ask.  
"Apple Jack!" the pony with the hat says.  
"Pinky Pie!" the pinky pony says.  
"Rainbow Dash!" the blue pony says wiping tears from her eyes.  
"F-fluttershy!" the shy pony squeaks.  
"I'm Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight says (I'm not good with Twilight's detail)  
"Where's Rarity?" Pinky asks.  
"Who?" I ask.  
"Sorry I'm late.." a white pony says appearing behind Twilight.  
"Who?" I ask.  
"Rarity sweetie, and you are?" Rarity ask.  
"Jack Frost!" I say; my vision blurs and I pass out!


	4. Chapter 4

A Rise of The Guardians and My Little Pony crossover. This is my second crossover hope you guys enjoy! Love the Rise of The Guardians movie!

**Many thank's to 'firery Phoenix girl' she gave me a great idea how to move on in my story!**

Chapter 4: Jack 'Alicorn' Frost

-Jack's POV-

"Ughh my head... felt like I went six rounds with North!" I say sitting up in a bed.  
"Your awake!" Pinky Pie says hugging me.  
"Thanks.. Pinky right?" I ask towards the pinky pony.  
"Mhm!" Pinky says jumping onto a chair with ease.  
"One: 'How?' Two: where are the other ponies? and Three: Why have I got a spliting headache." I say towards Pinky.  
"Well one: I dont know.. .Two: around... and Three: Because of your horn!" Pinky says.  
"Ok... what..." I say as Pinky hold up a mirror; true to the pink ponies word ontop my head was a horn, ice white like the rest of my skin/coat.  
"Hey he's awake!" Apple Jack says appearing in the room.  
"Y-yay... I-I was s-so worried!" Fluttershy says fol,lowing Apple Jack into the room.  
"Fluttershy and Apple Jack!" I say pointing towards the ponies that came in.  
"Yep partner!" Apple Jack says; Fluttershy just nods.  
"So Mister Frost... welcome to Ponyville!" Twilight says entering into the room followed by an alicorn wearing a crown.  
"Twilight.. and..!" I say.  
"Princess Celestia!" Celestia says.  
"Royalty..." Jack stutters out falling from the bed.  
"I heard a thud!" Rarity says appearing in the room.  
"P-Princess!" Twilight says looking at me.  
"What... something on my face!" I say placing my hoof to my face.  
"N-no... more like something on your back partner!" Apple Jack says pointing towards my back; I turn and see a pair of ice white wings folded into my sides.  
"Ok I have wings.. so?" I say annoyed.  
"Y-your an alicorn... Like Celestia!" Fluttershy says as Rainbow Dash flys through the open window.  
"What I miss?" Rainbow Dash asks.  
"W-well I'm an alicorn!" I say towards Rainbow Dash.  
"That Bunny!" Celestia says getting a shocked look from me.  
"That's right Frost.. I know about you.. I also am the one that asked Bunny to bring you here!" Celestia adds.  
"The bunny that knocked out the alicorn?" Rainbow Dash asks holding back her laughter.  
"I do have a name... it's Jack!" I say towards Rainbow Dash.  
"Rainbow Dash don't mess with Frost.. he could freeze you solid!" Celestia says leaving the room.  
"What did she meen?" Rarity asks as a snowflake appears in front of her face.  
"How?" Rarity adds looking at Jack who has his hoof out pointed towards the snowflake.  
"I'm Jack Frost. Guardian and spirit of winter!" I say turning the snowflake into a rose; which results in a huge thud.  
"Well she fainted!" I add pointing to the fainted Rarity!


	5. Chapter 5

A Rise of The Guardians and My Little Pony crossover. This is my second crossover hope you guys enjoy! Love the Rise of The Guardians movie!

Chapter 5: Meeting Luna

"Rarity!" Fluttershy says sweetly into the ear of Rarity who is still out cold.  
"So.. Jack Frost!" Twilight says grinning.  
"Yep.. Guardian of Fun and protector of all things snow!" Jack says floating around Twilight.  
"Hear that Pinky.. Jacky boy's after your title!" Rainbow Dash says nudging Pinky.  
"WHAT!" Pinky says looking over at the spirit of snow.  
"I Pinky Pie challenge you Jack Frost.. to a PARTY OFF!" Pinky adds getting into Jack's face.  
"Fine.. but I choose the theme... Winter Fun-land!" Jack says.  
"Deal!" Pinky says shaking Jack Frost's hoof.  
"Who's the target?" Jack asks.  
"Princess Luna!" Pinky says vanishing in a puff of pink smoke.  
"She's fast!" Jack says as Rarity wakes up.  
"Girls.. I had the most..." is all Rarity gets out before she sees the spirit Jack before her eyes.  
"So not a dream!" Rarity adds.  
"Nope.. you miss a bit.. I've been challenged by Pinky.. to a Party off!" Jack says flapping his new wings.  
"Your in for a ride then!" Rarity says.  
"Well I'm off!" Jack says taking towards the sky as fast as Rainbow Dash.  
"That Snow-freak... no one is faster then me!" Rainbow Dash says chashing after the spirit.  
"Such a normal day!" Twilight groans

-Canterlot Castle-

A pink blur is seen coming through the gates of Canterlot Castle.  
"Pinky?" a guard pony asks as the blur passes him by.

-Canterlot Throne Room-

"You have a meeting with the ponies of the North in an hour!" a dark lilac unicorn says holding up a note pad and quill.  
"Oh!" Celestia says as the pink blur passes the corner of her eye.  
"Something wrong?" the lilac unicorn asks.  
"Just Pinky!" Celestia says leaning back into her throne.

-Outside Luna's room-

"Luna!" Pinky says knocking on the Princess of the Moon's door.  
"Pinky?" Luna's voice comes from inside the room.  
"That's me... I'm wondering if you'd be kind to be in a little wager I have!" Pinky says as Luna opens the door.  
"I'd be glad to help!" Luna says as a white figure appears from behind Pinky.  
"You are fast!" the white alicorn says panting.  
"I know.. well in two weeks then?" Pinky asks Luna who nods.  
"How can you be fast?" the alicorn asks as a rainbow figure tackles into him.  
"Frost.. whats the big idea!" the figure shouts.  
"Frost?... as in Jack?" Luna asks.  
"Yep.. and Rainbow Dash.. Get off!" Jack says knocking the 'fastest flyer in Equestria' off.  
"Wow.. Jack Frost in the flesh.. let me guess... Pinky challenged you?" Luna asks getting a nod from Jack.  
"I'm challenging him next!" Dash says.  
"Why?" Jack asks.  
"You... are fast.. but not faster then me!" Dash says getting into Jack's face.  
"Sure.. after me and Pinky then!" Jack says.  
"Deal!" Dash says leaving the hallway the way she came.. through an open window.  
"See you in two weeks Princess!" Pinky says leaving too.  
"Well I've only been here a while and already my title is on the line!" Jack says shaking his head.  
"You are Jack Frost!" Luna says again.  
"Yeah!" Jack says making a snow-flake fall onto the tip of Luna's nose.  
"Cool!" Luna says.  
"It is!" Jack says.  
"Ahhh.. better run!" Jack adds getting a confused look from Luna.  
"Why?" Luna asks.  
"Well planning a party in a pony body.. it will be a challenge!" Jack says leaping out the window and taking off towards Ponyville.  
'Jack... I do hope we can become friends!' Luna thinks to herself before heading back to bed.

-END-

Next chapter.. Chapter 6: A Frost Party


	6. UPDATE WARNING

A Rise of The Guardians and My Little Pony crossover. This is my second crossover hope you guys enjoy! Love the Rise of The Guardians movie!

**=UPDATE WARNING=**

**FROST'S FRIEND WILL RETURN IN THE CHRISTMAS TIME. IT'S A HOLIDAY PRESENT FOR ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND FANS... 8 CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATED ON THE 12th OF DECEMBER**

**KEEP WATCHING,**

**KING ZERTHIN**


End file.
